Darkness
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: He is darkness. He fights for the light with the dark that he has allowed to cast a shadow over his being. But not his heart. No, his heart belongs to someone of the light. Xemnas can't have his heart.SoRiku, Yaoi, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is a story I started… like forever ago when I told my friend I would write it for her, she doesn't even remember that night. This is totally AU and from my crazy mind.

Anyway, here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing around with the characters.

* * *

"Riku, please, stay with the Organization. We can help you more than the light can. All Light ever leads to is disappointment and heartbreak."

He just stood there, facing the general direction that Xemnas's voice was coming from.

"No, I don't believe that. Or you, for that matter, Xemnas."

* * *

Sora POV

I sat on the couch in my small living room, waiting for my best friend to show up. I have feelings for him that go far beyond that of friendship. "Riku, where are you?"

"Um, right behind you."

"Riku!" I jumped up from the couch and ran around to where Riku was standing. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Riku said as he walked to the front of the house to open the door.

"Can you believe that she's gone? I never thought we wouldn't be together. And then, just as we were starting our life together, someone kills her."

"Sora, do you believe it was just some freak accident? Because I sure as hell don't, I mean, we had both just turned down those job offers from Xemnas and the Organization. I wonder how far he would go to get us to work for him." Riku opened his car door and slid into the driver's sit.

He was wearing an all-black suit. So was I.

* * *

Riku POV

Poor Sora, he just married the girl of his dreams, only to have her ripped away. The Organization has something to do with his, I just know it. It's a little too suspicious that Kairi would be killed just after that meeting.

"You're right, Riku. It is odd. But maybe..." Sora just stared out the passenger window for a bit. "Do you really think that she murdered because we wouldn't take the jobs? I don't think that the Xemnas has that much power but I have been wrong before."

I tried to focus on the road but it was becoming more difficult the more Sora talked and the more my mind turned out ideas. "Sora, I think that the Organization has that power. Remember that big thing last year when Kairi turned them down and her brother was killed? All I can say is that I'm happy it wasn't you. They seem to kill the one closest to that person. They're like the fucking Mafia or some shit."

Sora thought about it and I let it sink in that we were in danger and needed to watch our backs a little closer.

I pulled up to the church and parked the car. After turning it off, we both sat and waited.

When it seemed that Sora wasn't going to talk, I said: "I think we should move in together. Just for now. And not just because of Organization but because we need each other right now."

"Yeah, sounds fine. Let's go. I want to get this over with." Sora opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the car.

Saying nothing, I got out of the car also and walked to the door of the church. Only to be stopped by Roxas...

Dammit.

"Sora, are you okay?" Roxas was standing by the door while Axel smoked a few feet away.

* * *

"Who's moving in with whom?" Soar asked a couple of days later. We had needed space after seeing our childhood friend put into the ground.

"You're place is small but it's bigger than mine, so I guess I'll move in with you. Is that cool?" I said, looking away from the book I was reading on Sora's couch.

"Yeah, you can have the guest room. That okay with you?"

I had been there for most of the day. I had missed my friend. "Yeah that sounds fine. When do you want me?"

The double meaning didn't escape Sora's notice, "Whenever you have the free time."

"Later today good for you?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Sora grabbed the TV remote. "Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?" I answered as I put my bookmark in my book and set it down on the side table. "What do you want?"

"Do you think that it's possible that I married Kairi for the wrong reason?" Sora changed the channel quietly. He looked over at me when there was only silence.

"Why did you marry her, Sora? If you think it was for the wrong reasons." I was slightly shocked. And even more confused.

"I don't even remember why now." Sora clicked to the next channel. "Why is there nothing on this damn thing? Fuck, I have like 800 channels and nothing to watch!"

"Chill, Sora. Geez. And what do you mean you don't remember? You were only married for one year." I said, getting up to go get something to eat from the kitchen. "What have you got to eat in this house?"

"There's not much. I have to go shopping. Sorry." I heard Sora pull himself off the couch and walk into the kitchen to watch me attempt to find some food. "She was working so much. And then she got the offer from Xemnas and then her brother."

"Its okay, Sora." I opened the freezer and just stare. Reaching in, I pull out a box of ice cream. "Sora, why do have 12 boxes of sea salt ice cream?"

"Roxas likes it! He was living with me for a bit but then he got together with Zexion. Axel likes it too. They come over a lot. Plus, I have some from time to time." Sora explained as he took the box and put it away. "Let's go together so we can have food that we both like."

"Sure, Sora." I grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door to his car.

* * *

"Riku, do you like-"

"Sora, I don't care what you buy. Just buy it and let's go. I'm hungry." I said as I pushed the cart away from him. It was about half way full and we were almost done.

"Riku, you're always hungry." Sora stated as he threw the peanut butter into the cart and walked past me.

I pushed the cart up until I was right next to him, and leaning down, I whispered into his ear, "Says the kid that can eat the whole jar in one hour."

He whipped around to face me; I kind of feared he would break his neck. "Hey! That was one time! And you know that was a dare from Axel!" he poked me in the chest and put a jar of jam in there too.

I followed behind him, careful not to run over his heels, I had done that once already, by accident, and he had almost killed me, in the middle of Winco. "Yeah, I know. But it was damn funny watching you with that spoon." And slightly arousing.

* * *

I grabbed my bag from the back seat of Sora's car and then a bag of food. Sora grabbed the other low bags. After everything was in its place and dinner was cooked and eaten, I sat in the second bedroom of Sora's house. I need to know.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked as he popped his head in around the door, "What ya doing?"

"Umm, well, I was thinking about starting the research that we need on Xemnas and the Organization" But now I want to talk to you. About anything, everything, us. I got up from the bed to stand in front of Sora.

"What?" Sora was tense. I wanted to touch him, even if it was just brushing against him when he walked by.

"Come on. We have to start researching at some time. Why not start now?" I grabbed Sora's shoulders to turn him to face the hall.

"O-okay. I g-guess." Sora stuttered out. I laughed quietly at him.

I watched as Sora pulled a keyboard out from under the TV and then hit a button on the remote. The TV switched from the food channel to a picture of cute puppies playing in green grass. Leave it to Sora to pick that as a background. He handed me the board and grabbed a little table from somewhere and put it in front of me. He took the keyboard back and set it on the table.

"Sora, I got it. I can do the research myself." I said as I made a shooing movement with my right hand.

"Okay." Sora started to walk away, towards his room, only to stop and turn towards me again. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Sora, go away. Please." I was being nice in a rude way. At least I said please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of this story. I guess.

R&R please. Enjoy.

* * *

The research was almost pointless. Very little could be found on the Organization.

"Riku?" Sora's sleepy voice filtered down the hall to me.

I looked up at him as he walked out of his room. He's so cute when he's half asleep. "Yes, Sora?"

"It's late. What are you doing? Don't tell me you're still researching." he looked at the screen. I said nothing. He told me not to tell him, so I'm not.

"It's not that late. Only a little after… three in the morning." I was startled by the time.

"Told you it was late. Go to bed, Riku. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. I don't have to work at all. It just sounded like fun." I sat back in the couch. For the first time, I noticed what Sora was wearing. Which wasn't much, just a pair of jeans that were done up just enough to keep them on. "My dad was rich and he just died, so now I'm rich."

"Oh, okay. That's kinda sad but…"

"No buts. It's fine, the old man needed to die. He pissed me off. I hated him." I stared at the empty space above the TV screen. "He never thought I was good enough, so he tried to make me good enough."

I felt the couch dip as Sora sat down next to me. "Riku, did he-"

"Of course he did. He hated me almost as much as I hated him." I looked over at him and gave a small smile. "He beat every living thing that was in his reach. I'm just happy that my mother died while giving birth to me."

"Riku, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell anyone? I've known you since the third grade. How did I never notice?" Sora scooted closer to me. "How did you hide it from me? Didn't you think that for even one moment that someone actually cared for you?"

"I know that someone cares about me but that didn't change the fact that everyone that I ever told was killed or disappeared." I stood up from the couch and turned to look back at Sora. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I'll go soon. Night, Riku." Sora sat back into the couch cushions.

"Good night, Sora." My love, I will love you always and forever. Even if you never know that I do.

* * *

_Sora POV_

_I could hear her crying in the other room, but I just ignored her. I had finally told her that I didn't love her and that I didn't know why I have married her. She now knew that I loved Riku and she knew that she couldn't change that. _

"_How long have you known that you loved him?" she had asked earlier in the evening. _

"_Six months. That is when I knew for sure. But I had liked him more over the years as he changed." I didn't feel sorry for her. "I know about your affair with Tidus." _

_She stared at me with her mouth gaping open. It took her a few seconds to regain the control of her voice. "H-how did you know?"_

"_Roxas told me. You should have known that Tidus has a big mouth. I can't say that I'm shocked by it. He was always a man-whore." _

"Sora?" that was Riku's voice. "Sora, I need you to move over."

"Huh? Wha' you want?"

"Move over." Riku said even as he pushed me over lightly.

"Mm-kay. Why?" I said sleepily as I rolled over to face him on my side.

"Because I said to and I miss you." he wrapped his arm around me. "Sora? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. Go to sleep." I push my head into his chest and just breathe him in.

"That's not what I wanted to ask. Why did you stop loving Kairi?"

"She was cheating on me." my arms wrapped around his waist. "She was going to move in with Tidus. She knew that we weren't going to go anywhere. I didn't want to have children and she did. I was refusing because I didn't love her like I should have and I knew that was in love with someone else."

Riku's body tensed. There was silence for a few moments, then "Who?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said shyly.

"Sora,"

"Please, can we go to sleep? I don't want to talk about it." I wrapped my leg around his and pulled myself closer to him.

"Fine, Sora. Good night." Riku gave in.

"Night."

* * *

Riku POV

The light was what woke me up, either that or the fact that Sora's warm little body was gone from the bed. "Sora?"

There was no reply.

"Sora?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the hallway. "Where the hell are you? It's not that big of a house!"

"I'm in the kitchen, you fucking genius!"

"I knew that, I really did." I said as I walked into the kitchen to find Sora standing in front of the sink with a pan.

"Sure you did. Want some coffee?" he held out a big white cup.

"Yeah, thanks." I filled the cup quickly. I soon discovered that Sora sucks at making coffee. "Sora, never make coffee again. You suck at it!"

"Think you can do better? Then you fucking do it!" Sora made to grab the cup from my hand but I put my arm over my head. Being six feet tall comes in handy. Poor Sora is still just over five foot eight, but I'm still taller.

"No, it's fine for today but later we are going to my place and getting my coffee maker."

"What's so great about your coffee maker?"

"It's better than your little Mr. Coffee. And I know how to use it. Don't you have to work today?"

"Yeah, but I can call in sick if you want. It doesn't matter to me." Sora dried the pan and put it back on the stove. "My boss will understand."

"No, it's fine, I mean, do whatever you want. I'm just going to run over to my place to get some more of my shit." I watched as he stood at the island.

He looked down at the tiled surface. "Did you know that I have depression?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just moved ahead. "It's been worse lately, what with the whole Kairi and the Organization thing. I don't like being alone. That's part of the reason I was really okay with you moving in with me. You take the edge off better than anything else in the world." he didn't look up at me. "I need you here, or I need to be with you."

"Then come with me today. I don't understand why you didn't tell me about your depression. Did you think that I would judge you? That I would leave you alone?"

"I don't know what I thought. I'm still confused about it myself most of the time. My mind races ahead of me and I'm still three paces behind. I don't understand it." Sora looked like he was about to cry when he finally lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

I couldn't say anything to help him. I could just reach my hand out and run the back of my knuckles along his cheek. He leaned into the caress, his eyes slid closed.

"Riku," I cupped his cheek and he almost purred. "I-I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the third chapter and most likely one of the last posts on this story for a while as it's the last of what I have written and must write more. There are some gay scenes in here, so just be warned.

R&R please, enjoy.

* * *

Sora POV

My butt hit the counter when he pushed me back. He stared deep into my eyes, his firing back the lust I knew to be burning in mine.

He lowered his head and gently kissed my lips, the tenderness at odds with the roughness of his hands as he held my hips in place.

His hands glided under my shirt and ran up my back, pushing my shirt up. His mouth left my lips and continued down my neck to the small hallow there. He pressed a kiss there.

I gasped and pressed closer to him as he bit at my tender flesh. My hard cock ground into his as he sucked at the fresh bite.

"Riku! Oh god," he ran his hands down my body, lightly touching my every weak spot, gripped my upper thighs and lifted me up onto the counter. He sat me on the very edge and pulled my legs up around his hips. This put my cock right against his as he thrust gently against me.

His mouth found mine again as he reached between us and rubbed me. I jerked into his hand and moaned deeply.

I had never felt like this with Kairi, I think that was mostly because she could never hold me this strongly and leave me powerless to do anything but moan and cry out.

His hand touched my zipper and jean snap. I pulled back and looked him in his blue eyes. They were beautiful. I never got tired of staring into them. Even when we were in school together, he would stare at me and I would stare back, for at that moment, I never felt alone. Just being with him made me feel better.

"Riku, I don't think I'm ready for this." I felt really bad about this, about doing this to him and then just leaving him. "I-I miss Kairi. I don't want to use you this way. And I know that I would be. Please, don't be mad at me for this."

"I could never be mad at you. I understand, I really do." he said as he placed a small kiss against my lips and turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

Riku POV

I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I can say that I understand his reason. But that doesn't change the fact that I now have a raging hard-on that isn't going to go away on its own. Fuck.

After I kissed him, I just went to bed. I couldn't be around him right now, I wanted him too much.

So, now, here I lay on my bed in my bedroom across the hall from his, jacking off as quietly as I could, groaning his name. The orgasm was quick and not very satisfying. It wasn't him; he wasn't here with me to make it better.

I cleaned up quickly, not really all that worried about anything being left, as I had to wash everything tomorrow.

It was almost noon when the door opened and Sora poked his head into my room. "Are you going?"

"Going where?" I was still slightly sleepy; I had only woken up about ten minutes ago.

"Um, your place?"

"Oh, yeah, just let me get ready and we can go." I answered quickly, hoping he would leave.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." the door closed quietly.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw on a clean one, just a simple black shirt. I grabbed my black leather jacket from the back of the chair and turned off the light before I left the safety of my room.

Sora was sitting on the couch and watching TV with the volume muted. It was some stupid show on cupcakes and people running around trying to win some prize, I think.

"Sora," my voice must have startled him because he jumped slightly when it reached his ears. "I'm ready, let's go."

He stood up and walked out the front door and to the passenger side of my car.

The drive was short, maybe ten minutes, and silent. This was odd because Sora never shuts up.

When we pulled up in front of my apartment complex, he got out quietly and walked behind me to my apartment.

Once inside, I quickly packed more clothes and grabbed the coffee maker. I set both on the table by the door and looked over to where Sora stood in the living room.

He wasn't doing anything that I could see, so I walked up to him. I know he said he wants ready, but I'm going to assume that he meant he wasn't ready for sex. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and laid my head on his shoulder. I can't say I wasn't shocked when his head fell back onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"It's nothing. Really, I was just thinking and I didn't want to be in your way." his voice was soft, as if he didn't want to disturb the peace that seemed to be floating around us.

"You're almost never in my way, Sora." I turned my head and gently pressed a kiss to his pulse. It jumped beneath my lips, causing me to smile at the fact that I can affect him that much.

He sank into my arms more as he seemed to melt at that one tender touch. I kissed him again, still gentle. His hand came up and ran itself into my silver hair, fisting slightly and pulled tightly, causing a groan to push its way out of my throat.

"I know you said you aren't ready for this, I'm hoping you only meant sex and not a relationship. I don't want to rush you. I really don't." my arms tightened around him, pulling him closer to my body.

"Riku," he purred my name and ground back against me, rubbing his sexy ass into my hard-on. "I don't want just sex from you, I don't care what my body says, I'm not ready. But that doesn't mean I don't want you around. Ah!"

He stopped talking and moaned loudly when I bit down on his jumping pulse, pushing back into my body harder, trying to find some kind of release, no matter how small.

"Sora," I said in warning as he had pulled my hair while he lost himself in the pleasure of rocking back into me.

Starting to feel just as frustrated as Sora, I quickly turned him to face me and sank down on the sofa. It didn't take much talking to get him to straddle my lap and start kissing me. I wrapped my hands around his hips and pulled down while I thrust upward, effectively grinding my cock into his. He seemed to like this if how he moaned was anyway to tell.

"Riku! God, that was great! Do it again! Please!" Sora cried as he ground into my hips harder.

Running my lips down his neck, I bit into his collar bone. His hands fisted my hair, pulling tightly and hard. Sora threw his head back as I ran my hands down his sides.

"Ah!" Sora called, pushing away from me and falling off my lap to the floor, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process.

"Umm, Sora? Are you okay?" I didn't get a reply.

"Hello? Now I'm not him. No, I'm at Riku's. I can be." Sora said into his cell phone as he sat up from the floor by my couch.

"Who are you talking to, Sora?" I asked as he listened to the small voice I couldn't really hear. He mouthed Roxas's name as he continued to listen.

"Yeah, okay. When will you be there? Sweet, see you guys then. Bye." he hit the end button like 27 times before putting the phone back in his jean pocket. "Roxas and Axel are coming over to my house. They knew something."

"Okay, let's go" I said, standing up from the couch and walking to get my keys and stuff from by the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the fourth chapter of this story. I'm sad that this story has gotten little to almost no views and no reviews. I hate when authors do this but if it doesn't get at least three reviews soon, I will remove this story and stop writing it, marking it as a failure. If you are a reader that likes this story, please tell me.

* * *

"Roxas, are you sure? I mean, this is big. Really, really big." I said from the couch in Sora's living room.

Roxas and Axel where sitting across from me and Sora on the loveseat. They had just told us what the Organization's goal was. They wanted to take over the world. That sounded really dumb in my head… does it sound that dumb when it's said aloud? Most likely.

"Yes, I'm sure. Axel and I have been working for them, Axel longer than me." Roxas looked over at Axel and stared at him. "He tried to kill me."

"What do you mean, he tried to kill you?" Sora almost yelled, right in my ear. I glared at him and pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Well, the Organization wanted to hire me and I said no and then they sent Axel after me." Roxas continued to look at Axel. "I'm not sure how we got to this point. I remember him looking at me than him yelling at me like he knew me and telling me to just join because he couldn't kill me."

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and kissed it softly. "I could see he had no idea what the fuck was going on. Really, I used Darkness-Transport, so I popped out of a cloud of black smoke and start yelling him. He almost pissed himself." he chuckled.

Sora laid his head on my shoulder without seeming to notice and curled up next to me. He cuddled closer, borrowing under my arm and into my side. I lifted my arm and made room for him, laying my arm over him after he settled. "I can believe that. I would piss myself too If I saw you popping out of black smoke, you crazy fuck!"

Axel just grinned and rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. I know but I couldn't hurt him. I mean, look at him! He's small and blonde and fucking cute as hell, and the best thing in the world! He's fucking awesome in bed-"

"Axel!"

"What, love? It's true! You are!" Axel said as he pulled Roxas to his chest and held him tightly.

"That's not the point!" Roxas's voice was muffled by his boyfriend's chest.

I looked down at Sora and was kind of surprised to see him sleeping. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him tighter, tucking him in closer to me. I could hear Roxas and Axel talking to each other as I watched him. He was cute when he was sleeping, childlike almost.

"Riku," Roxas's voice pulled me from my musings of Sora's cuteness. "You're not just playing with him, are you?"

"No, I could never do that to him. I couldn't do that to myself." I looked down at my little love and smiled.

Roxas watched me for a few minutes before getting up from the couch. "Axel, I think we should leave."

"What? Why? We just got here!"

"I know but Xemnas wants me." Axel's eyes widened before he stood up.

I went to stand but Roxas waved me down, "It's fine, Riku, we know the way to the door."

I nodded and watched them leave. The door closed quietly.

I sat there on the couch, staring at Sora for almost an hour before he finally stirred.

"Riku?" he's voice was sleepy.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"What time is it?" he sat up a little and looked around. "Where did they go?"

"They left a while ago. It's about ten at night." I watched as he got up and stood there in front of the couch for a moment.

He looked a little lost. "Riku?"

"Yeah, love?" What? Did I really just call him that? Are you shitting me? Well, it's too late now.

"I'm going to make something to eat. Want anything?"

* * *

Sora POV

*Three weeks later*

He calls me 'love' almost every time he talks to me. I wonder if he even notices anymore. God knows I barely do.

I pulled the sheets up on my bed.

It's Monday and I have to work, which sucks. Riku's working today too but he keeps saying he doesn't have to, that he just does it for fun and to avoid the boredom of just sitting around.

I know that we'll have to quit soon, the Organization is becoming bolder and so are Xemnas' orders. Axel and Roxas try to warn us and they do most of the time but there have been a few close calls where neither Roxas nor Axel had known anything was going to happen. Sadly, that's been lately. Riku thinks that Xemnas is catching on to Axel and Roxas. And as much as I hate to say it, I think he's right.

Riku said we have to move, somewhere far away, within the next few weeks. He already had a list of places to move. We live in Twilight Town now, so our first move would be to Traverse Town. We would stay there for three months before moving on to Radiant Garden for four months then our final move would be to Destiny Islands. Well, he hoped that would be our last move, we both did.

A light knock sounded on my door before it opened and Riku walked in. "Sora, we're leaving tomorrow, maybe tonight if we can."

"What? Why?" I dropped the pillow I had just picked up back down to the floor.

"The Organization just caught Zexion trying to get a note out to warn us about an attack tomorrow night. Luckily, the Organization doesn't know who he was trying to get it too. Demyx, with Lexaeus' help, is getting Zexion out tonight. They're all going to Radiant Garden, then Traverse Town before heading out to the island. They'll stay the same amount of time in each place as we are, but in a reverse of me and you." he stepped toward me, gently taking my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my inner wrist. "I know I said we have a few weeks but we had to move it up for everyone's safety."

I nodded, sitting down on the bed, pulling him with me. He eased down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You won't leave me, will you? I don't want to be alone in this."

"No, I will be with you every step of the way." he tugged on me, pushing my head into the crook of his neck. "I'll be here for you, always; never forget that."

I sat with him for a long time before waking myself up enough to ask; "Should I call Leon?"

Riku shook himself slightly before answering me, holding me tighter. "No, I'll do it. He can be a little… bitchy when timelines are moved, no need for you to get yelled at."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll start packing what I think we need."

"No, just do an overnight bag. We'll be buying what we need after we leave. It needs to look like we just left for the night. Toothbrushes and one change of clothes."

"Won't buying everything we need make it easier for the Darkness to track us?"

"No, I've been moving our money to different bank accounts and keeping some of it out."

"But that makes a paper trail, doesn't it, moving all the money?"

He shook his head. "I just pulled the money out. I never moved it from account to account. I know how to do this, love, don't worry."

He stood up and started to walk away from me but I grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Riku…"

"What, love? What's wrong?" He turned back to me, worry clearly on his face.

"Do you... umm, Riku, do you..." There was a knock on the front door just as I started to regain the power to speak.

"Sora. We can't stay here tonight."

I nodded and quickly grabbed his hand again; I had dropped it when he turned back to me.

He pulled me toward the back door, opening it as quietly as possible before shoving me out it into the backyard. "Go. Now."

"But you said you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm not; just go." He pushed me away from him, toward the back fence.

I nodded quickly, turning and running away from the house.

I turned to look back right before I jumped the fence to see Riku hadn't moved from his spot. "Riku!"

"Go, love, I'll follow soon." He shooed me away from him.

I stared for a moment before jumping up and over the fence, and away from my love.

* * *

It's been one week since I last saw Riku. He never followed me like he said he would. Or if he did, he can't find me. I had stayed in Twilight Town, hoping to see him but I hadn't so far. I was moving on tonight, to Travers Town, where I would meet with Leon.

I bought a bus ticket under a false name, Johnny Carrier, took my little overnight bag and hopped on the next bus out of Twilight Town. The bus ride was lonely; I didn't risk talking to anyone for fear of being caught by The Organization and not making it out of Twilight. Halfway to Travers Town, the bus stopped over in a little bus stop for everyone to stretch their legs and use the thing they called a bathroom. There was a little diner and the driver said we had an hour for the break, so almost everyone pushed into the little diner for a quick meal.

I just hoped Riku was Travers Town when I got there. I was lonely and I missed him.

* * *

A/N 2: I know they have placed a nice big box right here, if you could please just write a little note, that'd be great. Thank you. Any input is greatly appreciated.


End file.
